Caramelo de Chocolate
by Livert-Girl
Summary: P.LEMON Yoh esta indeciso con quien perdera su virginidad ya que tambien se las quiere quitar a Anna y a Tamao pero a quien elegira primero. ºAnnaxYohxTamaoº. ::cap.n.º1:Tentandote::


_**:NOTAS INICIALES: **__¡__hola! hoy les traigo Este fic de un AnnaxYohxTamao hace tiempo me lo pidieron pero hastahoy lo pude hacer ji-ji-jino se aun si are trío entre ellos pero por el momento tienen que perder sus virginidades y pues Yoh no se decide por hacerlo con Anna o con Tamao a quien elegirá primero ahora sheken y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo. _

_**:CARAMELÔ DE CHÔCÔLATE:**_

_**:CAP.Nº1: TENTANDOTE:**_

Yoh se encontraba en su habitación semi- recostado en el suelo comiendo trozos de naranjas leyendo un comic, estaba muy entretenido oyendo música de "Bob Love"; por alguna razón Anna y Tamao estaban actuando algo extraño con él. Se portaban muy amorosas y eso le traiga intrigado; a pesar de eso el ya había probado las bocas de las dos chicas pero nunca había hecho el amor con ninguna ya que le gustaba tentarla y seducirlas para que sus deseos por el crecieran.

Sin duda las dos chicas habían adquirido unos cuerpos divinos bien formados; Yoh no se quedaba atrás él había adquirido un cuerpo perfecto se miraba sensual y varonil (N/A: n))))n).

Yoh seguía escuchando música con sus audífonos naranjos. De repente se oyeron unos pasos que llegaban a la habitación del shaman pero este ni cuenta se dio.

_-¡Yoh!-_Se oyó la voz de Anna quien entraba a la habitación con su siempre mirada fría ¬¬

-…-El shaman no contesto ya que no le oía por los audífonos que tenía puestos.

-_¡YOH!_-Le grito la chica llegando donde él; pero este seguía sin escuchar nada, solo movía su cabeza y mantenía sus ojos cerrados sonriendo con diversión n3n.

_-¡YOH!-_Le grito la chica subiéndole el volumen a su tocadiscos.

_-Haaaaa….pero que…-_Dijo el chico quitándose rápidamente los auriculares posándolos en su cuello ô.ô

-…-Anna le miro muy enfadada-Hazme un bocadillo tengo mucha hambre-Le dijo muy exigente la chica rubia.

-¿Eh?...je-je si; espérame en tu habitación y yo te lo llevare cuando lo prepare-Le dijo resignado el shaman a la sacerdotisa.

_-¡Apúrate!-_Le reclamo muy enojada la chica incorporándose ¬¬

-Esta bien pero eso no justifica que no pueda darte un poco adelantado-Le dijo el chico incorporándose y abrasándola por la cintura empezando a besar su cuello echándole la cabeza para atrás a la rubia para poder lamer su cuello con mucho mas deleite.

_-Mmmm-_Murmuro la chica ¬¬

-_"Te amo Annita"_-Le dijo el chico besándola en los labios ferozmente; bajando sus manos a l trasero de la chica y meter sus manos ahí y acariciarlo con suavidad.

_-¡Déjame!-_Le dijo molesta la chica empujándolo asiendo caer al shaman al piso X.X

-Pero Annita-Le lloriqueo el shaman ¡3¡

-…-La chica llego a la puerta de la habitación de Yoh. Sujeto la manecilla de la puerta y la cerro sorprendiendo al shaman.

-Ô.Ô! Annita?-Pregunto el shaman al verla parada de espaldas en la puerta.

-…-Ella se dio vuelta y empezó a avanzar hasta el con una mirada fría y seria ¬¬

_-…-_El shaman no sabia que decir que tenia en mente Anna o.Ô?

Ella llego donde Yoh y se arrodillo a su altura tomando las manos del chico para enredarlas en su cintura.

_-¿Anna?-_Respondió el chico sorprendido acaso Anna estaba tomando la iniciativa desde cuando ella asía eso.

_-¡Cállate!-_Le dijo la chica sujetando sus mejillas y empezar a lamerlas hasta marcar un camino hasta la boca del chico; este se sobresalto ¿Acaso la chica que le estaba asiendo eso era su Anna? No lo sabia?...pero estaba disfrutando mucho! Asia que se unió al juego empezando a meter sus lengua en la boca de la chica y ella la saboreaba disfrutando.

_-"Mmmm…Anna…".-_Hablaba entre besos el shaman -.-

_-"Mmmm…".-_Respondió la chica separándose de el; solo para bajarse los tirantes de su vestido negro para mostrarle al shaman sus senos desnudos ya que no llevaba un sostén alguno.

_-"¡Haaa!"-_Tartamudeaba muy excitado el shaman muy embobado al ver los perfectos senos de la chica con sus pezones rosaditos muy erectos; su amiguito empezó a reaccionar con violencia. Anna aprovecho y abrió sus piernas para sentarse en las del shaman y tomar las manos del chico para que tomaran sus senos y este lo izo apretándolo con fuerza sacándole un gran gemido a la chica.

_-Aaah_-Gimio Anna complacida ¬¬

-_"Te amo Yoh"_-Le confeso Anna volviéndolo a besar con salvajismo y lamiendo sus labios con desesperación retirándole la camisa al chico.

Yoh se separo del beso y su boca se adueño de los senos de la chica lamiéndolos y con sus dientes empezó a morder con suavidad las puntitas de sus senos.

-_Aaah… ¡YOH!-_Grito excitada la chica con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados echando la cabeza para atrás.

Yoh en un arranque de excitación sus hormonas se desataron la oír los hermosos gemidos de la chica. Rápidamente la recostó en el piso y se monto en ella besándola con salvajismo y ella se abrazo con fuerza a su pecho.

El shaman le retiro el vestido a la itako casi arrancado y se quito el pantalón.

-_Ahora sabrás de lo que puedo ser capaz…Annita-_Le ronroneo el chico con sus dientes empezó a tomar los cabellos de la chica entre su boca .

Tocando con sus manos todo el cuerpo de la chica quien temblaba con fuerza; el shaman toco las piernas de la chica y su lengua se unió a su juego. Lamió las piernas de la chica hasta descender a su intimidad; pero antes de tocar ese lugar miro a Anna quien respiraba muy agitada y sonrojada.

_-"Hazme tuya"_-Le suplico jadeante la chica. Ella quería que el shaman de audífonos la hiciera suya ya que había notado muy bien las miraditas que él le echaba a Tamao y ella quería ser la única para su prometido borrarle de la mente a la peli-rosada.

El chico sonrió y su mano se dirigió a la mejilla de la chica acariciándola con amor, uno de sus dedos llego a los labios de la chica y esta con mirada sensual y picara abrió sus boca para dejar entrar al dedo del chico y este se lo introdujo con diversión. Anna saboreo el dedo del chico succionándolo con fuerza, la itako se incorporo y toma la mano de Yoh para poder chupar todos los dedos de la mano del chico quien sonreía sonrojado.

-_"¿Ahora que aras?"_-Le pregunto el chico con diversión n-n

Anna miro con seriedad al chico y lo tumbo ella en el piso; subiendo en el despojándolo del bóxer y se sonrojo con violencia al ver al miembro del chico de un tamaño envidiable y de un grosor exquisito.

La itako no pudo mas se éxito mucho y se lanzo contra el pene del chico chupándolo con fuerza metiendo y sacándolo de su boca.

_-"Aaah…sigue así Annita…aaahh-"_Gemía Yoh muy excitado con sus puños cerrados sentándose para posar sus manos en la cabellera de la chica.

Los besos y carisias de la chica dieron resultado ya que el shaman expulso una gran cantidad de semen en la boca de la chica quien saco su lengua para que cayeran los líquidos del shaman en su lengua y relamerlos con sensualidad.

_-"Que decías"_-le murmuro la chica picadamente ¬¬

-_"Ji-ji-ji"_-El shaman se volvió a recostar con Anna quien estaba arrodillada y retiro su prenda interior con lentitud, al lograrlo introdujo dos de sus dedos en la vagina de la chica.

_-Aaaaahh…Yoh…aaahh-_Gimio Anna con excitación perdiendo la cabeza; mientras sus menos reposaban a los lados del chico dejando que sus senos estuvieran expuestas a la boca del chico quien sacaba y metía sus dedos de la vagina de la chica y con sus dedos llenos de los líquidos de la chica toco sus senos y con su lengua retiro aquellos líquidos de su chica.

Por fin el shaman se decidió y volvió a recostar a Anna y se subió a ella y beso su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos.

_-"Hazlo ya, ya no puedo mas"_-Le suplico jadeante la chica muy sonrojada y algo enfadada ¬))))¬

-Ji-ji-ji-Rió el chico agarrando con su mano sus rígido pene que dejo expulsar una cantidad de semen en la vagina de la chica; mojando todo el cuerpo de la chica y al fin decidiopara introducirlo en la mojada cavidad de la chica pero antes de hacerlo tocaron a la puerta de su habitación.

_-"Joven Yoh esta ahí nesecito su ayuda"_-Se oyó la voz de la peli-rosa quien había interrumpido a la pareja n-n

-_"No le hagas caso y sigue"_-Le suplico la chica besándolo con desesperación ¬)))¬

-_"Ji-ji-ji- esto quedara pendiente"_-Le dijo picadamente el shaman besándola con mucha pasión mordisqueándole el labio inferior a la chica n)))n

-_"¡QUE!... ¡NO!"_-Dijo molesta la chica con excitación ¬)))¬

El shaman se quito de encima de ella y prosiguió a vestirse la chica mirada al shaman con respiración agitada y muy sonrojada deleitándose con el cuerpo denudo del chico de cabellos castaños quien le daba la espalda dejándole ver a la chica su bonito trasero.

_-"Ve a darte una ducha"- _Le dijo el shaman saliendo de la habitación solo con los pantalones puestos n-n

_-"Asakura"_-Murmuro jadeante la chica molesta. ¬.¬+

**_-n2n-n2n-n2-n2n-n2n-n2n-n2n-n2n- _**

****

El shaman bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Ahí miro a Tamao quien portaba un delantal que le asentaba muy bien sus cabellos rosas estaban sueltos y le caían en la cintura. No aguanto ni un segundo mas ya que su pene se erecto de golpe se acerco a ella con lentitud y al llegar la abrazo por la cintura.

_-"Me nesecibas Tami"_-Le ronroneo el chico besándole y lamiéndole el cuello a la chica quien dejo soltar un pequeño gemido sonrojándose n)))n / ô)))ô

-_"Joven Yoh que hace…y...y...la señorita Anna"_-Murmuro nerviosa la chica sonrojada -)))-

-_"Esta duchándose"_-Le dijo el chico bajando sus manos al vientre de la chica y luego subir a sus pechos y apretarlos con fuerza.

_-Aaaahh…Joven Yoh…aah…_-Gimio Tamao muy apenada O))O!

Yoh la giro con rapidez y la beso con ferocidad en los labios y la apego a la pared con ferocidad metiendo sus manos en el vestido rosa de la choca y subírselo con lentitud; asiéndole pequeñas fuerzas para abrir sus piernas, Tamao solo daba pequeños respingos muy sonrojada abrasado con fuerza al shaman y este empezó a desnudar a al chica…

-_"Lo amo"-_Le dijo Tamao al separarse unos centímetros de los labios del chico quien besaba sus cuello -))- /-)))-

-_"Yo también te amo Tami-_Le dijo el chico bajándole un tirante del vestido a al chica.

**__**

**__**

**_:CONTINUARA: _**

**_:NOTAS FINALES: _**_Que les pareció un poco calenturiento Yoh ji-ji haber con quien se decide se viene mas de AnnaxYohxTamao en el otro Cáp. si quieren que lo continué dejar reviews por que esto estará que arde yo acepto de todo. _


End file.
